


Let's Work It Out

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: It's Feanor's first major project since his return.Naturally, something goes wrong almost immediately.





	Let's Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for isharemydeathdaywithfeanor, who wanted Nerdanel and Feanor, I don't want an apology, I want to know how you did it, and fix-it.

“Feanor!”

The sound of his wife’s footsteps hurrying down the stairs followed the cry within a moment. 

Feanor froze, his first major project since his return still in his hands.

Nerdanel appeared in the doorway. Her hair had half-fallen out of its usual messy bun, and she pushed sweat soaked strands out of her face impatiently. “The statue I was working on,” she said, and then stopped, visibly struggling for words.

“Yes?” Feanor asked. He wasn’t sure where this was going quite yet, but unease was steadily growing in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn’t help a quick, guilty look down at the device in his hands just on general principles.

“It’s on the ceiling,” Nerdanel finished helplessly. “It’s a solid block of marble, and it is currently hovering about an inch from the ceiling. So I thought - “ She waved a hand vaguely as she looked around his workshop as if expecting to see more inexplicable hovering somewhere in evidence, or at least something pointing towards her workshop above.

Feanor winced. “I’m sorry.”

She blinked. “Sorry? Feanor, I don’t want an _apology,_ I want to know how in Arda you did it.”

“Oh.” Feanor perked up considerably. “I had been attempting to craft a device that could levitate that,” he explained, nodding towards a small toy boat that was still sitting stubbornly on the table. “Just as a start until I could build up to bigger things.” He looked up at the ceiling ruefully. “It appears that both my aim and my idea of the power needed were somewhat off.”

“Fascinating,” Nerdanel said, coming closer to peer at the little orb. “May I?”

He handed it over willingly, and she turned it over in her hands, examining the intricacies of the metalwork.

“Do you think you could make a smaller one?” she asked as she looked back up. There was an excitement in her eyes that he hadn’t seen for Ages of the world, and it eased an ache he hadn’t realized was weighing down his heart. “Something easy to hide - “

“Or something that could be disguised as part of the sculpture so that elements could go without visible support,” he finished. “Maybe even move - “

“Birds in flight, maybe,” she said. “Or a dancer, caught mid-leap.”

She waved the device to demonstrate, turning it again in the process, and then was abruptly cut off as a crash reverberated above their heads and shook the ceiling.

They stared at each other, wide eyed, for a moment.

“Assuming I can get the aiming issues worked out,” Feanor said.

Nerdanel placed the device back on the table very carefully. “Assuming that,” she agreed. “Can I help?”


End file.
